falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Pinned
|animation =Pinned.gif }} Pinned is an Institute main quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough The quest starts upon entering the Institute after finishing Mass Fusion. First, the Sole Survivor must speak to Father, they are then told to go to the house of T.S. Wallace, a wastelander who could help the project. The Minutemen arrive there, and from here one has three choices: * Kill the Minutemen or allow them to be killed. * Side with them * Convince the Minutemen to stand down If they either stand down or get killed, the Sole Survivor must then go into the house of Wallace, where another speech check is required in order to get him to go to the Institute. Quest stages |log4 = |stage5 = 50 |desc5 = Speak to Enrico Thompson |log5 = |stage6 = 60 |desc6 = Speak to Wallace |log6 = T. S. Wallace has been invited to join the Institute. He needs to be convinced it's the right thing to do. |stage7 = 80 |desc7 = |log7 = |stage8 = 200 |desc8 = Quest complete |log8 = Mr. Wallace has been safely delivered to the Institute. |status8 = finish |stage9 = 1500 |log9 = |desc9 = Quest failed |log10 = |status9 = fail }} Companions reactions * X6-88 likes if the Sole Survivor successfully threatens or convinced the Minuteman to work together with a speech check. He is impartial to all other dialogue/violence options regarding this stage of the quest. * Three likes can be obtained from Strong by threatening the Minutemen, telling the scientist "you screwed up" and later "screw you." Notes * If the Minutemen are supported, the quest Banished from the Institute will begin and all active Institute and Railroad quests will immediately fail. Later on, the Defend the Castle quest will begin. This makes Pinned the crucial turning point in the main story for anyone who wants to finish the game with the Minutemen but is unwilling to risk a massive firefight inside the Institute in order to get banished. * By killing the Minutemen, one will risk a potential result in partners becoming hostile. * If one has Preston Garvey as a companion during this quest and kill the Minutemen, he will immediately refuse to travel with the player character and may even become hostile. * If the player character never joined the Minutemen, there will instead be Gunners who attack the player character as soon as they get close to the house in place of the Minutemen. Confirmed with The First Step both active and completed. * After speaking to Enrico Thompson, the door to the room containing T.S. Wallace will remain 'inaccessible'. The Sole Survivor does not need to enter the room to speak to Wallace; the conversation can be conducted through the closed door (by standing near the door and selecting 'Activate T.S. Wallace'). * If all the persuasion attempts with T.S. Wallace fail, a synth is teleported into his room to "subdue" him. During this time, the door opens and the player character cannot interact with his body. One can still drag him around and even cannibalize him alive, making him one of the two people in the entire series that can be eaten alive, the other being Carlyle St. Clair III. Gallery TS Wallace behind door.png|T.S. Wallace (behind the inaccessible door in the Graygarden homestead) Category:Institute quests pt:Fixado ru:В западне uk:В пастці